Saix's Life and Times
by Roxas and Zexion
Summary: Chapter 1, Section 1 of my newest fan fic about saix
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Section 1

As Saïx walked past Memory's Skyscraper, He noticed that Axel, who is a long time friend of Roxas's, leaning against a building built close to the ever empty street. Saïx moved closer to Axel, as he was curious as to what he was doing out there after Superior had ordered that all Members were to stay in their assigned corridors and floors.

Axel normally would've been in Castle Oblivion, a place between the realms of light and darkness, which is ruled by a nobody who goes by the name of Marluxia.

"Axel, what are you doing out here at a time like this?" Saïx inquired. The only reason _he _was out right now was the fact that he was Second in Command in the organization, thus giving him the ability to roam freely around the World That Never Was.

"Waiting for Roxas," was Axel's reply, "he's due to be back from his mission that Superior gave him any minute now."

Saïx, who was a little shaken by this, decided to use his unique ability of deception to trick Axel into saying what he was really doing.

"Are you sure that Key of Destiny is the _Best _choice of a friend you can find?" he asked.

Saïx, the Luna Diviner, was especially known for his eerie calmness that he always had, besides for being under the light of the moon.

Axel, who had predicted that Saïx would attempt to pry into his mind replied, "Come on Isa, I've known you all of my life… even as a somebody. Don't you think you can give me a little of slack now..?"

All members of the organization of nobodies called Organization XIII, have had an 'X' added to their name upon joining. Isa is Saïx's somebody name. They also were assigned another name, corresponding to their unique abilities and powers. Roxas's happens to be Key of Destiny because of his ability to use the Keyblade. Axel's is Flurry of Dancing Flames, because he controls fire. And Saïx's is Luna Diviner, because under the light of Kingdom Hearts, the moon of hearts retrieved by the Keyblade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Section 2

Saïx kept to himself the next day during breakfast, due to Axel's remark the previous night. Being called Isa really struck home. He hadn't been called that in many years, and he hated being called that now that it wasn't his name.

Just when he thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, however, number IX, Demyx, trotted up to his table and plopped down.

"Hey, Saïx, What'cha doin'….?" was Demyx's inquiry.

Saïx didn't take kindly to this, for he was busy doing paperwork for Superior.

"Luna Diviner!" he heard someone cry a few tables away.

Curious about what was going on, Saïx turned nonchalantly backwards.

What he found was Luxord, Xigbar, and Marluxia all playing poker, or rather some odd form of poker that Luxord probably made up on his off time from missions.

Curious of what was going on, Saïx asked Demyx "what are they doing over there?"

"Playing Organization hold 'em."

"What's that?"

"Some new version of Texas 'hold em' that Luxord made up."

Saïx walked cautiously over to the table that everyone was crowded around.

He soon learned that, as Demyx said, they were playing Poker, with cards made to resemble the members of the organization.

Marluxia folded quickly, seeing that he was stuck in a loosing streak.

The battle for the title of 'winner' raged on between Xigbar and Luxord.

Occasionally the crowd would murmur when one of them played, what Saïx assumed to be as a good card.

In the 21st hand, Luxord played a Six, which happened to have a picture of Zexion on it.

At this, the crowd let out various oohs and ahs, but Xigbar stopped them as if to say 'wait until I play my card.'

When he did play his card, he shouted 'Melodious Nocturne' apparently playing a Nine.

Xigbar had won, and that was a good thing, as no one beats Luxord.

Saïx decided to challenge Xigbar to a game, after his winning.

In the first 3 hands, Saïx beat Xigbar every time, thus giving him the title of winner.

~*~*~

Saïx made his way back to his room for some quiet meditating, when he found Axel and Roxas in the hallway, kissing.

He quietly spoke an Elvin language, which made the pair split up instantaneously.

In his room, Saïx sat meditating in mid air. He found peace in his meditations, because they were the only place that he could think clearly without interruption.


End file.
